


"Ai"dol Love!

by NibansenjiXKimagurePrince



Category: (My own story)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Japanese, Japanese Bands, Japanese Culture, Musicians, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NibansenjiXKimagurePrince/pseuds/NibansenjiXKimagurePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomitake is a boy who had everything; money, women, friends, popularity. After bathing in his new found fortune and fame as a pop star, he soon meets someone he would throw everything away for. Struggling between his love and his family, his world begins to waver, the young man cracking under high expectations and the forbidden relationship he entangles himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ai"dol Love!

**Author's Note:**

> ~This story contains offensive language, violence, and adult content. My characters are all of my own and this story is based in the future, slightly. Thank you for giving this story a try.~

Life was always a struggle for those who could never apply themselves to the adult ways, and learn to survive fairly early in life. Many fell to the overwhelming expectations of the new world, as well as the dangers; however, there were always some that rose to the challenge and excelled past those boundaries. Youths were often chosen from the top schools to be taken into their ideal career choice at a young age, and although this proved to be successful to many, it also allowed the young generation to bomb their entire future. Debates had taken place years after the annual youth choosing, but the act had never been repealed, and so the failures and successes of America increased and decreased every other year. This act was called the Youth Succession and Processing Act.  
It was said that the 49th President of the United States of America, had first created the act to pull out the prodigies in our country; however, there were only about 3 per generation, not all as bright in the aspects that the government wanted and so, (Still in process of writing and editing. Thank you for your patience.)


End file.
